


Holding On To Faith

by ThatDorkyFanGirl



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Angst, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Mentions Of Sex Before Marriage, This is the first story I'm posting on here and I don't know what all I should put in the tags, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDorkyFanGirl/pseuds/ThatDorkyFanGirl
Summary: It’s been two years since the series finale, Miles and Cara are engaged to be married, when they found out that Cara is pregnant they couldn’t be happier, but when there’s complications with the pregnancy, ones that are life threatening for not just the baby’s but Cara’s too. She wants to continue the pregnancy while Miles doesn't, Not if it means losing her.Including other couples -Rakesh/Jaya, Ali/Emily and Arthur/Trish.(Sorta based on Peyton and Lucas's story line in season 6 of One Tree Hill)Story Title might change.
Relationships: Ali Finer/Emily, Cara Bloom/Miles Finer, Jaya/Rakesh Singh, Trish Allen/Arthur Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Holding On To Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like we didn't get the ending of God Friended Me ending for Miles and Cara we deserved so I finally deserved so I'm going to write some fanfiction's for them but only if you guys are interested.
> 
> This story is also on my Wattpad and I'm going to write it on Fanfiction.net. I've written stories on both of those sites before but this is the first story I've decided to post on here.

Here's the summary again

'Two year after the series finale, Miles Finer and Cara Bloom are engaged and are planning their wedding. When they find out that they're going to be parents, they're over the moon but what happens when there's complications with Cara's pregnancy? One's that are life threatening not just for the baby but also for Cara, but she wants to continue the pregnancy while Miles doesn't if it means losing Cara. How will they get through it all? Will everything work out for them or could Miles possibly lose the love of his life.

This is story is sorta based on the storyline Leyton ( Lucas and Peyton) had in season 6 of 'One Tree Hill'.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can obviously tell the first chapter is just the summary again, I just want to know if anyone would be interested, please leave kudos and comments if you are interested and I'll start the actual story.
> 
> As you guys can probably tell my grammar and all is not that great, I have pretty bad learning disabilities but I'm trying my hardest, I've never posted a story on this site before either so I'm still trying to figure it out.


End file.
